The Village Hidden In Time
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: When a team of ninja arrive for the chuunin exam what problems will they cause? what are there true motives for coming and what do they have in store for Konoha and Just how many secrets do these ninja have?
1. The Village Hidden In time

**As you guys will have noticed this is indeed a new story. Ok I'm sorry!! I will continue my story, how am I going to get out of this? but not at the minute because when it comes to that story I am having a serious mental block when it comes to that story however when it comes to Wanted memories and this story I have idea's in abundance so I decided because I need sleep at night that I would type this story up how you enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own inuyasha or naruto ,they belong to their respective author and as much and I wish and hope I do not in the foreseeable future see myself owning them.**

_**Hidden in time - chapter 1**_

'**Thinking'**

'Talking'

Golden eyes scanned the large room which contained five people. The golden eyes fell onto the youngest and most talented member of their group as she adjusted her weapons on her back which was considerable hard as she had a small fox kit on her shoulders.

'team' the owner of the golden eyes spoke capturing his teams attention immediately ' I will meet you three by the gate in 30 minutes we need to get to our destination as soon as possible' With a nod from each member he was gone .

-In the room-

'Man I really hate him sometimes anyways I need to say goodbye to kikyo is she at the house kagome?' Asked a male that looking very similar to the one that had just left the room.

'Hai she is hey miroku is sango at your house I want to say good bye to her before we leave' Kagome responded

'yes she is at our home I also need to say goodbye to her ,although I doubt she will be happy that we are leaving for kami knows how long 'Miroku grumbled which cause a short laugh from his team mates.

'InuYasha we will meet you at my house in about 15 minutes ok I need to say bye to sis ok? Well me and miroku had best be off or else we won't have enough time cause you know what sesshomaru is like when we are late' with a smile she was off followed by miroku, Inuyasha left in the opposite direction.

-With kagome and miroku-

'Sango!!' kagome shouted as she walked through the front door of her sister and miroku's house

''kagome to what do I owe with visit?'' Her sister asked

'Well inuyasha, miroku, sesshomaru and I all have a mission and we will probably be away for a long time' Kagome told her sister as she saw a small frown appear on her face

'Do you think kikyo and I will be able to keep the spell up on our own for a long time?'' Sango asked concerned

''hai because remember kohaku and rin can also keep the spell before well I got to go I need to say good bye to kikyo before I leave I also need to pack some last things ok?''Kagome said enveloping her sister in a hug 'I'll see you soon and I'll make sure miroku says faithful love ya!'' Kagome said before leaving.

-At the Taisho manor-

''why do you have to leave inuyasha'' came a very annoyed voice as kagome enter the front door of her house

'Take it up with fluffy butt I'm not the one that dishes out the missions ok? I'm sorry kikyo, oh hey kagome'' Inuyasha said as he noticed his soon to be sister-in-law. Ever since Inuyasha had gotten together with kikyo he had been more at peace with himself, although he was still as prone to hissy fits and also was a lazy ass when he wanted to be he was alot easier to be around.

''hey sis 'yasha says your going as well is that true?'' Kikyo asked her younger sister. They weren't actually sister, hell kagome was her reincarnation but sango, kagome and kikyo had adopted each other as sister .Because kagome wasn't actually kikyo's true reincarnation, she was actually midoriko's, they had managed to turn kikyo's body to human flesh and because kagome's soul was twice that size of a normal human's they had managed to successfully split it so kikyo had the part that she used to own.

'sorry kikyo but yeah sesshomaru wanted his best team to go sorry 'bout that well I need to get something from my room then my and inuyasha need to get going' Kagome explained and she quickly ran to her room putting on her charm bracelet .Glancing once over at her room making sure everything was where it was meant to be before going down stairs to find inuyasha and kikyo in a passionate embrace

'*cough cough COUGH* sorry about that I have a really bad cough you know?'' Kagome said grinning at the loved up couple.

''come on let's go inuyasha or else sesshomaru is going to get annoyed' shippo shouted.

'Keh'' was the only reply from inuyasha before they left.

-At the gate-

Sesshomaru was already at the gates when inuyasha, shippo and kagome arrived. 2 minutes before the half an hour was over miroku arrived.

'Shippo are sure you want to come it could be dangerous?' kagome asked her adopted son.

''hai okaa-san I don't want to ever leave you' Shippo replied defiantly.

'Ok know we know that for certain who is going to perform the jutsu?' miroku asked

'I will I did come up with the idea to use it' kagome said her grin disappeared as she did the hands sings needed.

'Group teleportation jutsu!' She shouted, and then they were gone. Within seconds they where an about 10 meters from the gates of konoha.

'Where the hell did you four appear from?'' asked the guard at the gate

'Oh that just one of our village jutsu's heheh'' Kagome said rubbing her hand nervously over the back of her head.

''what is your purpose in the village?'' The other guard asked' I don't recognise your headbands what village are you from?''

' I believe I should answer that my name is sesshomaru tashio and my students are here for the chunnin exams , we are from the village hidden in time I am also the ukaikage(**1**) of the village.' Sesshomaru answered coldy.

'Oh umm let me see oh yeah the hokage wrote it down that you would be arriving today ...you had better go see him, he is in his office.'' The first guard said as he looked at the list of teams expected to enter the village for the exam.

''hai'' the group said together and then they were gone four blur's racing through the village

''who the hell actually where they?' the second guard asked me receiving only a shrug from his companion.

- With our beloved group-

'Hey I'll meet up with you guys at the tower there's someone bulling a little kid, come on shippo let's go'' Kagome said to the other

''nah we will watch from the shadows it's always fun to watch you kick someone else's ass other than mine and miroku's 'inuyasha smirked.

Kagome sighed and landed behind a guy that looked like he had cat ears and some weird purple make-up; before he noticed her she hit the back of his head knocking him down to the floor. Grabbing the boy before he fell to the floor as well

'You know it's not nice to bully little kids and it's even worse when there are people watching' Kagome reprimanded

The guy's companion turned to kagome and glared at her as she put the young boy on the floor

'' and just who the hell do you think you are?'' the blonde shouted at her

''me? Oh my name is kagome higurashi-tashio and you are?'' She asked her voice as emotionless and cold as Sesshomarus 'temari and the guy you just hit is called konkaro we're sand ninja ' Temari explained proudly

'what you want me to be impressed just because you're from the sand ha yeah right well I guess I'll see you guys at the exam' Kagome mocked and turned round to leave.

'Hey lady wait' Came the voice from behind her. She turned back around and saw the kid she just saved

'What?' she asked

'My names konohamaru thanks for saving me your better then NARUTO'' The kid said making a boy in orange shouted out 'hey that's not fair'. Kagome smirked and looked up to see two boys that the others hadn't noticed. Shutting her eyes she noticed one had an almost demonic aura. Smirking she lifted her head and spoke

'You two planning on staying there all day or you going to come join the party?'' she asked sarcastically

''How did you know I was here '' the one on the right asked her?

'SASUKE-KUN!''

'SASUKE-TEME!' shouted the pink haired girl and naruto. Kagome and shippo winced

'Hey watch it some of us have sensitive ears

'And how did you know I was here even Sasuke didn't know 'came a rasping voice. Kagome's purple eyes shot opened and looked at the other boy and laughed

'What you mean you expected me not to notice you? hello I could sense you before I even entered this stupid village yours and naruto's demonic aura's where almost screaming at me and miroku , speaking of miroku HEY GUYS GET YOUR ASS'S OVER HERE!' Kagome shouted at her teammates and with their cover blown they walked out of the shadows. Temari and sakura looked like they were going to faint and konkaro and Sasuke simply glared at them.

Despite kagome being 5'8ft she still looked small when she stood next to her team mates and sensei because they were all well over 6 foot, sesshomaru was 6'5, Inuyasha was 6'2 and miroku was 6'1'.

''are you guys taking part in the exam as well?'' Miroku asked the collective group. He received nods from all the ninja's

''Imouto we need to go see the hokage '' Sesshomaru said sternly

''hai otouto well I guess we'll see you guys at the exam oh and before we forget the reason none of you guys know our headband is because we're time ninja ja ne!'' kagome shouted and then the time ninja where off again.

''This is interesting '' gaara said scaring everyone to death.

-At the hokage tower-

'Lord Hokage sir the ukaikage and his time ninja are here to see you sir '' One of the third hokage's secretaries told him

'Send them in 'was his simple reply and then walked on four tall and very beautiful people.

'I take it you are sesshomaru? The ukaikage of the time?' Sarutobi asked

'Indeed and these are my students kagome, inuyasha and miroku they are the strongest team in our village.' Sesshomaru answered allowing a small amount of pride to enter his voice.

Kagome looked up at her adoptive brother and beamed.

''may I ask as of your reasons to suddenly allow a team to take the chunnin exam? As far as I am aware you village has been set up for about 10 years now has it not? Why choose now?'' the third asked. When he asked a small grin appeared on all of the time ninja's faces.

'our village has its own examination to rank our ninja however due to next to no contact with outside villages we are unsure whether our examination is a fair one so we have decided that our ninja should not only be seen as chunnin in our village but in every other village as we plan to have more interaction with other villages from this point onward' Sesshomaru said his stoic mask still firmly in place.

'So what level are these ninja before me, by your village's evaluation?'' The third continued to question the mysterious ninja

''kagome higurashi tashio jounin at 8 Anbu captain at 10''

'Inuyasha tashio jounin at 12 Anbu at 13'

'Miroku tashio jounin at 9 Anbu at 11''

Each ninja replied in turn.

''mean to tell me you want Anbu to take the chunnin exam?'' Sarutobi said a little shocked

'' that and have you heard of someone called orochimaru...'' Sesshomaru began

By the time they left the hokage's office Sesshomarus team was allowed to participate. As they left the room they bumped into someone that kagome knew very well

''Anko!!'' Kagome cried hugging the women in front of her

''is that... it can't be... kagome higurashi is that you!?' Anko shouted just as happily.

''it's been to long Anko s how have you been?'' Kagome asked her old friend. This day just kept on getting better and better.

''I'm fine now kagome what are you doing here, wait don't tell me your taking the chunnin exam aren't you but what village are you representing kagome?'' Anko asked her

'' I representing my village, the village hidden in time' Kagome said simply

'' you're lucky I'm one of the proctors this year but unfortunately the hokage wants to see me so I'll see you at the exam ok? Good look kiddo'' and then the eccentric woman was gone.

'Come on if we're lucky we can get a few hours training in before we have to go to bed'' Inuyasha said. They all nodded and went to find a training spot.

For the next few hours after they had found an empty training field they trained perfecting them most powerful of jutsu's. When the sun started it's decent the time shinobi decided to stop. Walking through the streets the group was meeting by a variety of glare's and mindless stares. Kagome received glares from the women and the guys received the glares from other men. Kagome was mindless stared at by the men and boys and the three guys where all ogled by women. This however went unnoticed by the five as the weaved through the crowd before stopping at a large manor house

'Halt state your business at the hyuuga clan's residence' shouted one of the armed guards

'It's alright men stand down they are guest's of mine' cam a deep masculine voice

'Hiashi!' Kagome waved

'ah child how you have grown I only received you letter this morning that you where coming now let me show you to your rooms , hinata and neji have been quite looking forward to your visit ,they are also entering the chunnin exam have you eaten ? If not we are just about to eat, you and your team may join use if you wish' hiashi told kagome as he led them through the hyuuga grounds. Inuyasha leaned forward and cupped his hand around kagome's ear.

''and how do you know THIS guy jeez kagome you know half of this frigging village'' Inuyasha whispered into his team leader and ex-girlfriends ear. This caused kagome to chuckle softly

'I saved his daughter from drowning and he owes me a few favours so I asked him if we could stop until the chunnin exams are over 'Kagome replied just as quietly.

'Keh' was the only reply from inuyasha as he relayed the information to miroku and sesshomaru. As they walked through the ground kagome spotted a familiar gennin, however before she got chance to shout his name, he shouted hers

'Kagome!' Neji hyuuga shouted. All around the grounds people where turning to watch something they had never seen. Neji hyuuga the most cold and distant hyuuga there was. The one most likely to insult you and then kill you. The one hyuuga that never showed emotion was SMILING

**Someone mind telling what the hell is going on? Who the hell is this girl? ** Was the general thought going through the hyuuga compound.

'Neji it's good to see you I've missed you how many years has it been since I last saw you?'' Kagome asked the side-branch member

'' 8 years ... kagome how is it that you haven't age a single day since then?''

**Muhahahahahah cliffy!!!!! Gutted!!! Sorry I couldn't resist oh well and mini challenge time! Boo-yah! You saw it coming didn't ya??? Ah crap... anyways!!!!**

**Anyways I pride myself with Sesshomarus title because you see how it is ukaikage yes? Well put a yo at the beginning of it? Youkaikage. I was originally going to have that but I thought that ukaikage sounded better **

**Name the three possible pairings that I have in mind for kagome ok well just as a little hint all three guys have been mentioned in this chapter. The first person that guess's all three correctly shall be informed by mail. Also if you are the first person to guess the correct combination you get four votes that effect the pairing per chapter , also second is 3 votes and third gets 2 votes . This will carry on until I stop the voting ok? **

**I am also comtemplating doing a bleach/inuyasha fic but I don't know, I just don't know what do you guys think?**

**Review Review Review (I have Pocky??? Anyone Pocky? Ramen? Cookies?**


	2. The Hyuuga Compound

**Gahh gomen about the really late update well anyways I have decided to scrap the voting the pairings will be:**

**Kagome/Neji**

**Kagome/Sasuke (one-sided)**

**InuYasha/Kikyo**

**Miroku/Sango**

**Sesshomaru/Tsunade (I might change this one)**

**Shippo/Hanabi**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Kouga/Ino**

**Ayame/Shikamaru**

**Bankotsu/TenTen**

**Hakudoshi/Temari**

**There are probably some more but I can't think of them off the top of my head anyways on with the very late chapter.**

**Recap:**

'_**Kagome!' Neji hyuuga shouted. All around the grounds people where turning to watch something they had never seen. Neji hyuuga the most cold and distant hyuuga there was. The one most likely to insult you and then kill you. The one hyuuga that never showed emotion was SMILING**_

_**Someone mind telling what the hell is going on? Who the hell is this girl? **__**Was the general thought going through the hyuuga compound.**_

'_**Neji it's good to see you I've missed you how many years has it been since I last saw you?'' Kagome asked the side-branch member**_

'' _**8 years ... kagome how is it that you haven't age a single day since then?''**_

**Now:**

Kagome froze before running a hand through her white hair the sleeve of her purple and white fighting kimono fell down to her elbow; she looked at neji directly in the eyes and smiled.

''how about I tell you later Neji ok?'' Kagome said sweetly. Neji nodded and InuYasha and miroku sweat-dropped. She fell back to her teammates and Neji guided them to their rooms.

'' if completely forgot i came to the village twice. First time to them was 10 years ago , I was checking on Naruto uzumaki no one knew I was there bar one person – anko mitarashi I had to explain everything to her she knows where demons but she doesn't know about the villages jutsu so when she saw the next time I was in konoha she didn't think anything about it .However when I came to visit and once again check on Naruto ,as I was leaving I saw Hinata fall into the river and Neji tried to get her out but he also fell into the river , no one could get to them so I got them out , they were knocked out by the rapids so when I got them out I quickly cast a genjutsu on myself , that's why hiashi thinks I grown but Neji doesn't Neji and Hinata saw me before put it on , I left just after that and didn't come back it's complicated to say the least and I was planning on telling him about the village jutsu later but I may have to tell him earlier than planned '' Kagome informed her teammates . They nodded before miroku thought of something.

''Kagome how did you get him to drop the subject if it was me I wouldn't have let it go '' Miroku asked his team captain. Kagome titled her head towards him her purple eyes swirling.

''What do you mean houshi-sama'' Kagome asked you could tell by her voice she was trying hard not to laugh.

''Nothing kagome-sama just ignore me'' Miroku said tonelessly, kagome giggled and skipped off to talk to Neji ,Shippo on her shoulders once again .InuYasha looked at his team mate and brother-in-law with and annoyed look before smacking him over the back of his head .Miroku blinked and seemed to come back to his senses .

''Man I hate it when she does that and she hasn't turned them off since we got here.'' Miroku complained, Kagome turned round and laughed at him .Kagome's eyes are naturally blue but when her kekkai genkai was activated her eyes turned purple, when she went into a demonic rage her eyes turned red.

Neji and Kagome stopped outside two doors and waited for her teammates to catch up.

'' right guys you three all have to share a room sorry aniki for having to share a room with these two hogs '' She said to sesshomaru pointing to InuYasha and miroku'' I will be stopping in the room next to you with Shippo-Chan and Hinata-Chan so if you make too much noise I WILL hear you and I WILL kill you ''Kagome told them they nodded and entered the room before Kagome turned to Neji.

''so I'll see you at dinner ok?'' Kagome asked brightly. Neji nodded before turning and walking away .Kagome lightly tapped on the door, Moments later it opened and she saw Hinata, Kagome grinned and hugged Hinata causing the heiress to be pushed back into her room.

''Hey Hinata-Chan how are you it's been wayyyyyy too long '' Kagome said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

''so I've been told my Neji-Kun that I'm stopping with you yeah well hows about I leave my stuff here and we sort out my sleeping arrangements later I have people need you to meet before dinner ok? Ok well this little guy is shippo-Chan so let's go!'' Kagome simply dropped her bag and dragged Hinata out of the room. She knocked on the boy's door and Miroku opened the door.

''ahh Kagome –Sama there you are who's this?''Miroku asked when he caught sight of Hinata. Kagome pushed past miroku into the room, InuYasha and Sesshomaru where polishing their swords causing kagome to roll her eyes.

''oh for the love of all the dead saints your obsessed with your damn swords there not going to rust if you forget to polish them for one day you know? Come on we're going to be late for dinner.'' Kagome said her brother and brother-in-law both nodded and put down their swords and stood up. They left the room and soon fell into line with Hinata and kagome at the front .They were at the dining room in minutes .They took their places with kagome and Hinata on both sides of hiashi, sesshomaru was on the opposite end of the table to hiashi and shippo sat next to kagome and Hanabi was next to Hinata and Neji was next to Hanabi. InuYasha was next to miroku. During dinner kagome seemed to be the main focal point of conversation somehow managing to have multiply conversation with people yet not looking rude. Hiashi looked rather impressed at the end of the night which caused Kagome's team and sensei to be pretty proud of her.

After dinner was finished everyone decided to retire for the night as they needed to be ready for the next day and the start of the chunnin exam

The next day Kagome woke up just as dawn was breaking. She lay in bed for a while thinking about the exam. From what sarutobi had said there was a written exam and then two others but he wouldn't go into details but the second carried on straight on from the first. With that information kagome got up and decided to get dressed and ready. She put on her kimono. It was made of three layers , the first one was white and the second on was a dark purple , the third layer started as white at the top near her neckline and as the material went down it became purple . She tied a purple obi around her waist. She tied her silvery white hair into a braid with a purple bow. She wore White sandals with very dark purple socks; she had weights around her ankles as well. (1)

She looked at her silver bracelet and wondered what she should leave on her bracelet and which she should take off and carry by herself. In the end she took of so'unga and tied it into her obi. She also took of her own personal Hiraikotsu, the difference between her's and Sango's was that kagome's was black and had made of demon bones and kagome and sesshomaru's teeth. After her weapons where safely secured she gently roused shippo telling him she was leaving. They had decided to leave shippo here with sesshomaru. Kagome looked over and noticed that Hinata was still asleep and decided to wake up. Hinata thanked her friend and told her she would meet her down stairs for breakfast. Kagome nodded and exited the room. She crossed the hall and softly knocked on the boy's door. Sesshomaru opened the door and ushered her in. The others where both awake.

''ok so we know that we have a written exam so I've already come up with a plan we all know that myself and miroku will pass this test with ease where as InuYasha...'' Kagome smirked when she saw InuYasha get annoyed

''hey I resent that!'' her brother- in – law shouted Making miroku and kagome laugh before kagome became serious again.

''but anyway I have come up with a plan that should be fairly easy for you to follow I don't need you to do anything but trust me ok?'' They both nodded in agreement, kagome was team leader and they trusted her.

'Right well is 5:30am now it will take us half an hour to get to where the exam is being held. I think it would be best if we leave now, we will probably be one of the first ones there and it could give us a chance to check out our competition '' they agreed and put their weapons on before leaving.

Miroku was wearing Black Three quarters and a purple and black layered top. Around his arm where prey beads and in his opposite and he held a houshi's staff. InuYasha wore black three-quarters as well and a white and red top. His tetsegia was kept at his waist and a genjutsu stopped people from seeing his dog ears. Sesshomaru was wearing a similar outfit to his half-brother but his top was plain white with a red Sakura blossoms pattern around the cuffs and neckline. He had tokijin and tensegia at his side.

They didn't need to eat breakfast so they left a not for Hinata and Neji and left for the exam. As they walked through the streets of konoha kagome was amazed. Hose smiled to herself.

''it's so peaceful here when no one's around there's something here that reminds me of home of course it's nowhere near as big as home but I'm glad I came aren't you guys?'' She asked her teammates, sesshomaru had gone ahead to register them then he was going back to collect shippo. They arrived quicker then they expect they walked through the corridor and kagome immediately noticed the genjutsu and walked up to the men at the end of the corridor. She hit them round the heads.

''Baka's do you think we're stupid or something release the damn genjutsu we want to be on the third floor this is the second. It's a good thing we're the first people here why don't you try looking like people who actually take the exam?'' Kagome said they looked at each other before letting the team pass when they left they altered the genjutsu so they looked the same age as the others. Kagome opened the door and walked into the room. They decided to sit in a corner and wait. Kagome looked around the room her bright blue eyes sparkling. Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them they where bright purple, Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other and smirked, this was going to be fun

**There we go all done I will defiantly update faster now that the holidays are coming up (I have like nearly 7 weeks off)**

**Anyways the next chapter is the first exam and the beginning of the second **

**If you want a picture of kagome's outfit I have a picture so just ask **

**Please review, the more reviews the faster I update!**

**Ja Ne **

**-B-H-D-**


	3. The Written Exam

**Hey I'm sorry the last chapter was short and pretty much a filler chapter but I thought I should at least give you something, anyways this chapter will have some action in it and will be longer than the other two chapters , also the link to the picture of kagome is on my profile . I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Recap:**

''**Baka's do you think we're stupid or something release the damn genjutsu we want to be on the third floor this is the second. It's a good thing we're the first people here why don't you try looking like people who actually take the exam?'' Kagome said they looked at each other before letting the team pass when they left they altered the genjutsu so they looked the same age as the others. Kagome opened the door and walked into the room. They decided to sit in a corner and wait. Kagome looked around the room her bright blue eyes sparkling. Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them they where bright purple, Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other and smirked, this was going to be fun**

**Now:**

Within half an hour the room was already beginning to fill up, each time a new team entered they would all send the same confused look at them because they couldn't figure out which village they came from, kagome found this highly amusing. Then Neji and his female teammate walked in, Neji and kagome nodded to each other and kagome's sensitive hearing picked up her asking Neji who she was. For some reason kagome felt a small prang of jealousy when he said she was 'just a friend'. Kagome sighed and tried to find her centre. She couldn't let such foolish emotions get in her way; this was an important mission that needed to be done. Moments later she found her calm and a stoic mask fell in place, it was a signal to her teammates to do the same.

10 minutes later Neji's third teammate enter wearing a green spandex suit that made kagome shiver internally.

'' Miroku you sense that?'' Kagome whispered to her teammate who simply nodded, InuYasha looked at them questioningly before kagome took pity on him and told him what they were talking about.

''_**HIS**_ aura is lingering on someone in this room, who I can't pinpoint because it's faint and old but it's defiantly there'' Kagome turned to InuYasha, He growled and his genjutsu wavered but stayed on .Kagome looked from her teammates and noticed that 6 people where stood near the door looking nervous . Kagome noticed Hinata was one of them and smiled at her. Hinata tugged at her teammates sleeved as she walked over to talk to kagome.

''h...hi K...Ka...Gome –Chan these are K...Kiba and S...Shino'' Hinata stuttered. Kagome smiled at her friends teammates. Before noticing Kiba's top was wriggling. She raised a delicate eyebrow before smiling again making Kiba blush slightly.

'' Higurashi-Taisho kagome, and these are my teammates; Taisho InuYasha and Houshi Miroku. May I ask is that an Inu?'' Kagome asked, seconds later a dog's head popped out of Kiba's jacket.

''hay akamaru where are you going'' Kiba asked as his dog wriggled out of his jacket and walked over to InuYasha and Kagome , they looked at each other and grinned while miroku just sighed and rolled his eyes

'_Nice to meet you akamaru' InuYasha_ Said in Inu to akamaru

'_Lady Kagome and lord InuYasha it is an honour '' _ was the dogs simple reply however kagome caught the looks Kiba was giving them and quickly stopped the conversation.

'_The honour is on use now I think we should talk to the ningens they don't understand use '' _Kagome looked up at the leaf gennin who all looked shocked.

''you know Inu?'' Kiba asked, kagome nodded before noticing Naruto and his team had just come through the door. Hinata also noticed and proceeded to blush a bright red which kagome noticed before quickly coming up with a scheme to get them together. InuYasha noticed the looked on kagome's face and blanched, whoever she was thinking about was he felt soooo sorry for. Miroku stood up was about to walk over to the leaf rookies when kagome pulled him back down on the floor.

''what was that for kagome-sama?'' Miroku asked puzzled, he thought she liked the leaf gennin. He noticed the stony look on kagome's face and frowned, just what was she thinking about.

''look over there at the boy with grey hair that is now talking to them _**HIS**_ aura is all over the boy and also his power levels are too high for him to be a normal gennin, if Naruto and the others are involved with this boy it is possible they know who he works for and also work for him, it's only a possibility but our primary goal will be jeopardized if we associate with them, for now say here and analyze them '' Kagome commanded, miroku saw the wisdom in her words . Kagome purposely altered her aura so that even if people didn't know why they wouldn't come near them. Kagome looked over at Naruto's group and saw that one of them was staring at her. Not casual sneaking a glance staring but full on 'I don't give a crap if I'm seen staring' Kagome met his eyes as she tried to remember him name. She knew she had met him yesterday he was one of the people stood in the tree... oh for the love of kami what was it! Oh yeah that's it Sasuke!

Kagome glared at him her eyes cold forcing him to look away, leaning back against the wall; she smirked and laughed internally when she heard Naruto declaration that he was going to beat everyone which caused almost everyone else to glare at him.

''_you'll have to beat me and InuYasha and miroku, and Naruto, somehow I don't see that happening '' _ kagome thought to herself , a loud bang caused kagome to look over to her right , there stood on the stage at the front of the room was a man wearing a long trench coat with around 20 people stood behind him.

Quiet down! You punks!" said a deep male voice angrily.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first test of the Chunnin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki," said the man in the black trench coat.

Ibiki pointed at the trio of Oto Ninja and said, "You three from Otogakure don't think you can do anything you want before the exam! Do you want us to fail you already?"

"Sumimasen. I was excited, since this is my first exam," said A Oto Ninja that had just attacked the silver haired leaf gennin.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she hadn't even been paying attention to the fight as it was too low key, and however she also picked up the same aura that was on the silver haired boy

"This is a good chance to say this," began Ibiki, "You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

The other Oto male smirked, and said, "This exam seems soo easy it will probably be soooo easy

Several of the people behind Ibiki chuckled darkly, but the scar-faced man ignored them.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunnin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam," said Ibiki, holding up little square pieces of paper with numbers on them.

"Written…? Papers…?" said Naruto with confusion, making people look at him in pity,

"Paper…" repeated Naruto, and then one of the examiners, whom Kagome recognized from earlier as he had been one of the people at the door held up a stack of papers. Kagome smirked at the annoyed look on InuYasha's face.

''we did tell you Baka now don't answer any questions until I give you the signal ok?'' InuYasha nodded and they proceeded to take there allotted places, Kagome nearly groaned when she saw that she was sat next to the boy who had been staring at her, she scanned around the room not paying attention to the rules, Miroku was sat three rows in front of her, and InuYasha was on the row behind her to the left.

''Begin!'' Ibiki shouted and silence descended on the room. Kagome looked down at her paper and frowned, there was no way in hell InuYasha could answer these questions even miroku would struggle, and she smirked and slid her hands under the table so no one would see her do handsign's

'' Time freeze jutsu '' Kagome muttered under her breath. She looked up and saw that everyone had frozen in place, She got out of her place and walked up to Miroku.

''Unfreeze '' she muttered in his ears, Miroku came back to life and looked at kagome before looking around.

''this was your plan?'' He asked her, she nodded before unfreezing InuYasha. The three where now stood in the alley between the desks. InuYasha looked at kagome as she shut her eyes.

'' give me a minute and I'll have the answer Ibiki's mind here I come!'' Kagome said

_-Ibiki's Mind –_

_The first thing kagome noticed was that the room was dark, and very very long. Kagome could tell by the setting that he was used to torture, kagome smiled sadly at the thought as she sympathised with him. Clearing her head she wandered around the room, she ran her hand along the wall and an oak door appeared, smirking she opened the door. However when she saw what was in the room she groaned._

_This would officially take forever._

_There where rows upon rows of filing cabinets filled with the one thing in life she truly despised_

_Paperwork_

'_Ok would it be under c for chunnin or a for answers hmm I think c for chunnin of c here I come. 'Kagome said to herself .In total it took kagome half an hour searching for the correct sheet._

''_Bingo now to memorise these answer '' Kagome muttered to herself, going a few quick handsigns and the image of the answer was burned into her memory. She quickly put the sheet back so as not to disturb anything. Grinning to herself she quickly left Ibiki's mind _

_-End-_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around and saw InuYasha and miroku playing poker on one of the empty desks.

''where the hell did you get those cards?'' Kagome asked her teammates, their heads snapped up to look at her.

''oh hey kagome-Chan well we got these cards out of the proctors pocket while we were waiting for you, you get the answers?'' InuYasha asked the silver haired kunoichi, she nodded and grabbed her answer sheet of her desk before walking off to her team. She placed it down o n the desk and wrote the answers down as they copied of her, looking around the room she froze.

''hey gome-sama what's wrong?'' Miroku asked when he saw she had frozen. He tried to follow her gaze but couldn't.

'' look at the back the kid with white hair and then in the middle the girl with white hair and then at the front on the other side the teenager with black hair ''Kagome said as she reached for her sword. InuYasha's said fell on top of her's

'' don't, we can get rid of them when the time comes'' Kagome looked at InuYasha stunned before she nodded and walked back to her seat. On the way there she saw Naruto's sheet, she knew she shouldn't but in a moment of pity she grabbed his sheet and wrote the answers on his sheet along with the note

_Naruto_

_Yes these are the real answers i gave you them because I knew you wouldn't get the objective of this test otherwise. I hope to fight you later on in the exam and I can't have you leaving so early can we? Don't ask how I gave you these answers I won't tell you._

_Kagome_

Kagome smirked and as she walked back her eyes once again fell onto the white haired children. There sat in the back and middle rows where Kanna and Hakudoshi wearing Oto headbands. Kagome glared at their frozen bodies. They had killed naraku back in the feudal era and when the jewel was finished it absorbed back into kagome's body. It was the shikon that gave kagome her so called 'kekkai genkai'. It was then that it hit kagome as to how the hell they could be there. Hakudoshi and Kanna where reabsorbed by naraku just before the final battle and that means that the teen at the front was musso because kagura was killed by kouga. They must have been released again by his re-incarnation.

That was the real reason they where here, search and destroy the re-incarnation of naraku before he gains his memories, but from the looks of things, there already too late. Slipping into her seat kagome released the jutsu and quickly fell sleep. This exam was such a waste of her time

_**Gahh I know I said I would put the beginning of the second exam in this chapter but I just felt that that was a good place to stop it you know? Anyways I have finally found my inspiration for this story (or should I say it has returned) and I have some time left this evening so who knows maybe you guys will get two chapters in one night ( it's a maybe I'm not promising anything)**_

_**Review!**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-B-H-D-**_


	4. The Second Exam Part I

**Hey guy's chapter 4 is here – the second exam part 1!**

**Recap:**

**They had killed naraku back in the feudal era and when the jewel was finished it absorbed back into kagome's body. It was the shikon that gave kagome her so called 'kekkai genkai'. It was then that it hit kagome as to how the hell they could be there. Hakudoshi and Kanna where reabsorbed by naraku just before the final battle and that means that the teen at the front was musso because kagura was killed by kouga. They must have been released again by his re-incarnation.**

**That was the real reason they were here, search and destroy the re-incarnation of naraku before he gains his memories, but from the looks of things, there already too late. Slipping into her seat kagome released the jutsu and quickly fell asleep. This exam was such a waste of her time **

**Now:**

Kagome felt someone tap her on her shoulder, she growled softly from being awoken from her slumber, she looked up and saw the Procter Ibiki looking down at her frowning.

''would you care to explain why you are your teammates are asleep at the very beginning of this exam are you really so confident in your skills that you think you can sleep.'' Ibiki's said in a voice he normally saved for interrogation, it was cold, calculated but compared to sesshomaru when he was pissed, it sounded like rainbows and puppy dogs. Kagome glared at him and she was pleased when she saw him flinch slightly, it wouldn't have been picked up by normal humans but she saw it.

''is that the only reason you woke me up? You wanted to ask me about the dumb test?'' By now kagome was well aware of the fact that everyone was looking at her.'' so instead of asking my wonderful so called teammates you wake me up are you really so stupid that you can't guess, hello Einstein we've answer the test THATS why we're sleeping, because we have nothing better to do oh and in case you're wondering yes we have figured out the whole point of this test and that it wasn't just to answer the questions no can I go back to sleep'' Kagome asked , everyone else in the room looked stunned but miroku and InuYasha looked smug she glared at them and they both put their heads down to sleep.

Ibiki nodded and walked away, kagome laughed internally. He was just too easy to rile up just like InuYasha. Kagome felt eyes boring into her head and she turned round frowning, then she caught site of Hakudoshi and glared at him. It was a glaring competition that InuYasha seemed to have noticed, Kagome raised one eyebrow and Hakudoshi was forced to break eye contact. Kagome smirked and turned round. Half an hour kagome was once again woken up by Sasuke poking her in the shoulder

''what now'' she grumbled as she looked at the young uchiha.

'' the first exam is over and...'' Then a loud crash and large banner announced mitarashi anko's presence. Kagome grinned at the sight of her friend and waved.

''All right all you maggots the name's anko and I'm the proctor of the second exam, Jesus Ibiki how many teams are here, oh well at least half of these teams will be gone by the time I'm through with them'' Anko grinned sadistically and kagome smirked, if she knew her friend as well as she thought she did she knew she meant every word she said and that half the teams would be out of the competition.

"Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" yelled Mitarashi Anko, punching her fist into the air

-At the forest-

The air outside of the forest gave of a stuffy feel as the gathered gennin waited nervously , people who had taken the test before knew was to expect but that didn't stop them from being a little bit scared it was after all called the 'forest of death' and it wasn't called that without due reason

A fence went around its whole forest with a white sign that said 'Forbidden Area' in large red characters. The gate was chained shut and locked with a chakra seal tag. All in all kagome thought it looked like something from a bad movie as she looked at it in disinterest.

The Gennin talked quietly among them, while some stared up at looming forest. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to talk to anko, the proctor turned round when she sensed her approach and grinned.

"You could have at least made it look scary'' said a scowling Kagome, standing with her arms crossed. Nearby Gennin looked at her as if she grown another head.

''aww sorry about that Kagome-Chan I tried my best but sometimes we simple ninja just can't get things up to your _ladyship's _standards'' Anko teased earning a slap on the head.

'' I told you not to say anything about that while there were other people in the immediate area Baka '' Kagome grumbled to herself before looking around as if she had heard something, anko noticed and looked at her in confusion.

''something wrong gome-Chan?'' Anko asked, Kagome nodded and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

''It's worse than we thought there are at least 4 maybe 5 teams that have his influence '' Kagome hissed , she jumped back as anko spun round so they didn't have an _embarrassing _situation(1)Kagome smirked evilly

''although you know the team of Oto Nin with the two white haired _kids _well there mine '' Kagome told anko , she laughed when she say Hakudoshi bristle at the kid remark. Anko nodded and kagome walked back to her team while anko turned to talk to the other gathered gennin

"This is where the Second Exam will take place, the forty-fourth training area… Also known as The Forest of Death," said a smirking Anko to the gathered crowd of Gennin

'' Forest of Death?" asked Naruto, as he tried to imagine what could happen in there

"Keh. What a depressing name," muttered InuYasha, his arms crossed in front of him.

"This sure is creepy place," said Sakura, looking really nervous.

Anko chuckled and said, "You will be able to experience why this place is called Forest of death." The gennin who had already been in the forest momentarily shuddered before turning back to listen

Snorting, Naruto mimicked, "'you will be able to experience why this place is called the forest of death.' There's no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all who would be scared of that thing'' he said pointing to the forest, kagome nodded in agreement although she knew Naruto was trying to act cool

"Really? You sure are energetic," said Anko, cocking her head and smiling cutely. Kagome blanched at the sight. Then she threw a kunai at Naruto, which cut him only slightly as it flew by his cheek. It cut a strand of hair off of a shinobi standing somewhere beyond Naruto. Anko appeared behind Naruto in a flash.

"Boys like you die the fastest. After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place," she said, cupping his cheek and touching the beads of blood that came out of his cut causing Naruto to shiver in fear. Then she turned, drawing out another kunai, when a long tongue presented her with the first one.

"Here's your kunai," said the ninja that had a strand of hair cut off; he was leaning over Anko's shoulder with his mouth open and his long tongue out

"Thank you," said Anko, while Naruto looked like he was freaking out.

"But I should warn you thought don't stand behind me like that. That is, unless you want to die young," said Anko, taking back her kunai. The ninja's long tongue snapped back into his mouth

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited sorry," said the long-tongued ninja, who turned and walked back to his teammates. Kagome turned to her teammates and smiled.

''look anko has given use free reign to do whatever the hell we want to Hakudoshi and his team so either we get rid of him here or next exam which would you guys prefer?'' Kagome asked and the look in her eyes nearly made InuYasha smile. IT was the same look she had before final battle, still naive but determined and headstrong. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes in a long time, probably because she lost a lot of her naivety and innocence in that battle. Afterwards she had become cold and detached although after a year of training with sesshomaru she seemed to go back to her old self , but it wasn't true . When she was around her family and friends she was the same kagome , the same girl who fell down the well , but when she was around other people that she didn't know as well she acted so very different , she went back to being cold and detached , a perfect battle general or so sesshomaru said.

"Before us being the Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone," said Anko, walking back up to the fence. She reached into her long coat and pulled out a stack of papers with writing all over them. Kagome noticed that the sign behind Anko said 'Warning. You may die.'

"These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible," said Anko, laughing. Kagome smirked, just like anko to say something like that.

After she was done, she said, "Now, I will need to begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match."

She handed the consent forms to Naruto, who took one, then passed the stack on.

'_A survival match, eh? What a troublesome exam,_' thought Shikamaru as he got his form.

"First, I'll explain the training area's geographical features," began Anko, who showed them a map, "the forty-fourth training area is a circular region surrounded by forty-four locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately ten kilometres from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program.

Rolling up that map and reaching into her coat, Anko continued, "This program consists of…a competition where anything goes… Over these scrolls."

She held up two small scrolls.

"Scrolls?" repeated Sasuke.

"Yes. The Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. You will fight over these"

Everyone was silent, and a hawk cried in the sky.

"Twenty-eight teams in total passed the First Exam. Half of these teams will get the Heaven scroll. The other half will get the earth scroll. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these," said Anko, holding up the scrolls.

"And? What's needed to pass?" asked Sasuke.

"Bring both of the scrolls to the tower with your teammates."

"In other words, the fourteen teams, or half the people here, that get their scroll stolen will fail," said Sakura.

'_, anko why couldn't you come up with something I don't know more original'_ thought Kagome.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit. This second exam has a limit of one hundred and twenty hours. Or exactly five days," said Anko as she stuffed the scrolls back into her coat.

"Five days?!" said Ino.

"What about food?" cried Chouji.

"Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature; there should be plenty of food," said Anko, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet

"However," added Kabuto, "there are a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants."

"Oh no…" said Chouji dejectedly.

"Baka, that's why it's called a survival!" said Ino.

"Also, it is not possible for half the teams, to pass," commented Neji.

"With the days getting longer the nights are getting shorter so we will have less time to sleep and less time o recover, it is a challenge indeed," said Lee, looking delighted at the thought of a challenge.

"And we're surrounded by enemies. We won't be able to sleep in peace we will have to keep a constant watch," said Sasuke.

Miroku was becoming nervous, since the feudal era neither kagome or InuYasha where morning people, kagome more so than InuYasha although that only happens if they wake up so all he had to do was keep them from sleeping . Quite easy seeing as how demons didn't need to sleep, he sighed pleased with that small piece of knowledge

"Well, people will get hurt in the process of fighting over the scrolls and those who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge, as well," said Anko.

Shikamaru raised his hand and said, ", can we quit in between?"

Anko turned towards him with a little anger and said, "As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest."

"Just as I thought. How troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"While we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail. Second, the team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also, just as a note, you are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower," explained Anko.

"What happens if you look?" asked Naruto curiously.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it," said Anko gleefully, and Naruto deadpanned.

'_I bet it's something totally ridicules,_' thought Kagome, sweatdropping a little.

"If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is it for the explanation. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut," Anko pointed at the booth where the other examiners waited, "And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time."

Anko sighed, obviously bored, and continued, "Here's a last piece of advice: Don't die!"

Everyone split up then. Kagome and her team stayed close to anko.

''hey Anko do you think anyone would actually have a pen on them you dope?'' Kagome said sarcastically. Anko sweat dropped.

''oh yeah I forgot oh well I guess they will just have to sign it in blood'' Miroku looked at InuYasha and they both nodded, never leave these two women alone in a room with sake because the world would more than likely end.

Just before 2:00 anko shouted out to tell everyone that every team now had a scroll and to go to their gates. Team taisho walked over to gate 12 and waited, 25 minutes passed before the gates where unlocked, a battle plan had been decided, Miroku and InuYasha would stick together and head straight to the tower while kagome went to get the other scroll, they had a heaven scroll, because kagome could read mind with her koyogan (2) she could find the scroll with ease and then they would meet up at the tower. When the clock struck half 2 the doors opened and all the teams speed of into the forest. Kagome stopped on a tree branched, as did her teammates , she looked at them and nodded , miroku had their heaven scroll , InuYasha and miroku would protect it if they got attack and also kagome didn't have to worry about it being taken(if she had had it) if she was ever beaten in a fight.

Closing her eyes and realised her genjutsu so that her advanced could come through. Two Persian blue stripes appeared on each cheek and a lilac crescent moon was suddenly on her forehead, her nails elongated to claws, her haired lengthened and her pupils turned to cat like slits. Two fuzzy white kitsune like ears appeared on her head. You see because she was adopted by sesshomaru and she adopted shippo she became half kitsune and half inu, her ears appeared more kitsune like but that was a mere technically. She smirked and released a savage howl. With speed that anyone would envy she set off in search of the earth scroll

In another part of the forest Inuzuka Kiba and akamaru stopped dead in their tracks.

''you hear that boy?' Kiba asked his inu partner. Akamaru yipped n reply before burying himself in Kiba's jacket. Hinata and shino stopped and turned to look at their teammate.

''is something wrong Kiba-kun?'' Hinata asked (3) Kiba nodded.

''there's something in this forest that isn't human and I'm not just talking about the bugs and snakes and stuff I talking about one of the people talking the damn exam isn't human , that howl just know it sounded like a savage dog , but it also had underlying human tones about it.'' Kiba explained. Hinata nodded as did shino. His bugs had felt it as well they were all telling him different things though so it was hard to define what was actually wrong

A rustling in the trees caused the team to spin round. They tensed and Kiba and Hinata drew kunai. Out of the trees appeared a grinning InuYasha and Miroku.

'' you know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs'' Miroku said as if he was scolding a child.

''yeah saying she has under lying tones of a ! Human my ass that girl used to be human but hasn't been for a long time.'' InuYasha said rolling his eyes as if Kiba and the other's weren't there.

''yeah I know InuYasha your more human then she is actually you probably more human than I am'' Miroku said with a shrug of his shoulder, InuYasha glared at him.

''yeah that's right pick on the hanyou everybody does just because you're a damn feline'' InuYasha grumbled smacking his friend around the head, they looked up at the shocked faces of Hinata and Kiba, even shino seemed surprised. Before they're very eyes two black cat ears had appeared on the top of miroku's head along with a long tail. His dark eyes turned yellow with cat slits he gained claws as well. InuYasha snorted and his genjutsu also failed revealing two puppy dog triangular ears at the top of his head. His finger nails elongated and his hair grew.

''you look surprised'' InuYasha said sarcastically to the leaf rookie gennin. Almost as if a light bulb had appeared above his head Kiba gained a look of recognition

'' that's why you could talk to akamaru wasn't it , because you a inu youkai '' Kiba stated earning a glare from InuYasha and miroku chuckled .

''wrong I'm an inu HANYOU lord asshole my brother is an inu YOUKAI, well actually he's a taiyoukai and hentai over here is a neko youkai. Kagome is a hybrid. Half kitsune half inu taiyoukai. '' InuYasha stated.

''believe it learn it love it'' Miroku chipped in.

''now we got to jet oh and if you see kagome be careful she may just kill you'' InuYasha warned and with a wave he and miroku when gone.

**Part one of the second exam is finished!!! YAY anyways i hope you liked this chapter it's the longest so far and we're coming up to the fun bit soon. The preliminaries! I will have soooo much fun writing them anyways...**

**1- if kagome had'nt jumped back then they would have kissed there for it would have been a very embarrasing situation**

**2- koyogan means element eye it has two stages you guys already know about the first stage when her eyes go purple i will explain more next chapter**

**3- i cant be bothered righting in her stpid stutter so live without it! i will just make her all quiet and meek blah!**

**Review!!**

**Ja ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	5. The Second Exam Part II

**Howdy y'all here is the fifth chapter of the village hidden in time – the second exam part II I hope you enjoy it!**

**Recap:  
''wrong I'm an inu HANYOU lord asshole my brother is an inu YOUKAI, well actually he's a taiyoukai and hentai over here is a neko youkai. Kagome is a hybrid. Half kitsune half inu taiyoukai. '' InuYasha stated.**

''**believe it learn it love it'' Miroku chipped in.**

''**now we got to jet oh and if you see kagome be careful she may just kill you'' InuYasha warned and with a wave he and miroku when gone.**

**Now:**

Kagome was sprinting through the forest at impossible, she had picked up the thoughts of one team as they thought over who should have the scroll, she didn't really care who had the scroll all she really cared about was that they had the correct scroll that she needed.

She dropped down from the trees to the bottom of the forest where the team was.

''well well well it looks like your lost where's your team?'' One of male members said thinking she might have a scroll and would be an easy target, as he turned and saw kagome stood in the shadows, she smirked and walked out of the shadows causing them to gasp when they saw her markings, and the female member shuddered when she saw the malice in kagome's eyes.

'' my teammates are currently running towards the gate with our scroll I have been given the task of finding the other scroll which I think you have , it doesn't matter if you have the wrong one now hand it over or I'll have to kill you all'' Kagome said simply as she walked towards them . The three where frozen in position they couldn't move for fear.

''oh so you won't hand it over does that mean I have to take it from you? Oh goody'' Kagome said almost as if she were a child.

'' koyogan second stage elemental control – ice'' Kagome's eyes when pupiless and they became an icy blue, lighter than her normal cobalt blue. She moved her hands and their feet where surrounded by ice. She walked over to the other male member that hadn't spoken and pull the scroll from his kunai holder.

''thanks for the scroll normally I'd have let you lie but I cant have anyone knowing about my koyogan just yet so hmm let me think.'' Kagome tapped her chin as she put the scroll in her obi next to her sword. She smirked when she saw the looks of terror on their faces.

''koyogan elemental control- earth'' Kagome muttered and spread her arms wide , out of nowhere vines appeared , she slowly closed her arms and the vines wrapped around the team . When she brought her hands together, palms facing each other they where completely covered in vines , from within the cocoon of vines she could here there muffled screams , turning her hands into fists , still next to each other . The screams suddenly stopped. Kagome nodded to herself and set off for the tower.

Kagome enjoyed running through the forest. She was glad to have that stupid genjutsu off, it was a high class demon genjutsu that was complicated and difficult to cast. She was also glad she had some time to herself. Yes she loved InuYasha and Miroku to pieces but she wanted sometime on her own. She frowned when she thought of how she could explain her 'new look' to all the others. Knowing her teammates and brother as well as she did she knew when she howled they would have realised there genjutsu's as well. Sesshomaru would not be pleased, although when he saw that they had released their true appearance he would do the same.

Kagome stopped when she heard the voices of the Sound ninja. She looked around and saw that they were walking towards sakura. She frowned when she saw that Naruto and Sasuke where both down and out. She watched with faint amusement as they fell into sakura's trap. She uncomfortable with the scene when rock lee got pumbled into the ground. She watched as sakura was forced to cut her own hair to release herself from the Oto Nin. With the grace only a Taiyoukai could posses kagome hopped down from her branch and sauntered into the clearing.

''Well well maybe will get a challenge after all '' she said loud enough so that everyone turned to look at her. She knew that there was team of ninja hidden in the bushes but she didn't really care so they saw her moves, so what it didn't matter now.

'' If you leave here now I'll let you leave with your lives'' Kagome said coldly. The Oto shinobi laughed, that was until she put her hair behind her ear and they saw the point of her ears. In was then that they saw her markings.

''What the hell are you '' the girl, kin, asked causing kagome to grin manically revelling her pointed canines.

'' well you see I'm not obliged to answer that '' Kagome answered looking at her hair as if it was more important than the ninja , The two males , Dosu and Zaku became angry will this blatant show of disrespect. Zaku placed his palms towards kagome to attack her. She looked at him amused her eyes a dark navy blue. He was surprised when his attack was stopped by a wall of water.

''sound cant travel though water like it can air, it's all to do with the particles you know if you call you village the sound village and all your attacks are sound then it becomes easy to defeat someone you need to put your opponent on the spot like this '' Her eyes turned red and kin was surrounded by a ring of fire. One eyes turned the same navy colour from before while the other eye turned bright yellow. Placing her hands in the air a clap of thunder rolled above them, suddenly torrential rain began to pour down on the sound ninja alone, and then they were suddenly struck with lightning. Kagome's eyes shifted back to her normal cobalt blue eyes as she drew her sword so'unga.

'' now I'll give you one more chance leave now'' Kagome said her voice once more ice cold. _At least I picked up how to be a jackass from sesshomaru, fluffy would be so proud_ kagome thought sarcastically. The sound ninja looked at each other before nodding and retreating. Kagome smiled before walking over to Naruto and Sasuke.

''hey what are you doing I can't believe you'd battle those sound ninja just to take a scroll from an injured person your horrible'' Sakura shouted causing kagome to roll her eyes. Kagome turned round to look at sakura sending her a glare that made her flinch.

''fool why the hell would I need your scroll I have one scroll and my teammates have the other I was actually on the way to the tower when I came across you situation now shut up while I assess their damage.'' Kagome said with authority, sakura nodded dumbly while kagome knelt down next to Sasuke.

'' _he has a curse mark! I need to get rid of it before it spreads'' _kagome thought to herself. Placing her hand of the curse mark she sent her miko energy into the curse mark. Its basis was that of a demonic curse so kagome purified it easily. She looked over at Naruto and sent a quick boost of healing miko energy into his body to speed up recovery. Standing up she looked at sakura and nodded before disappearing as suddenly as she had come.

Kagome was once again jumping from tree to tree when she felt InuYasha and miroku's youki, turning her direction slightly. Moments later she saw the tower through the trees, grinning she picked up the pace and was outside of the tower in moments.

''what the hell took you so long!' Came InuYasha's voice from straight ahead of her. Looking she saw Miroku and InuYasha had indeed dispelled there genjutsu.

'' I got the scroll but it was an easy catch so when I saw those sound ninjas trying to kill Naruto and Sasuke I just had to help didn't I ?'' Kagome said innocently. She took out the scroll and threw it to miroku who caught it with ease. They opened the door and walked in. InuYasha looked at the mural on the wall in confusion but Miroku just tutted and passed a scroll back to kagome.

'' on the count of three open it ok

1

2

3!!'' a poof of smoke came and there stood before them was an unimpressed sesshomaru.

''team'' He said in acknowledgement

''hi guys!'' Came a high pitched voice from behind sesshomaru , Shipp's head suddenly appeared and kagome grinned , it felt good to be reunited with her soon . Shippo jumped of sesshomaru and onto kagome's shoulder.

''you're the first team here but you still could have done better'' Sesshomaru commented causing kagome to huff.

''ok blame me there was enough challenge otherwise it has been so boring up till now not my fault'' Kagome said, sesshomaru looked uninterested but kagome could tell he was amused.

''fine come after such a _strenuous_ task you will need to rest wont you?'' Sesshomaru smirked earning a glare from the team.'' come follow me'' Sesshomaru turned round and lead them through the tower as shippo filled kagome in on what he had been doing today.

''me and Hanabi- Chan are really good friends now okaa-san we played together all day, because she had the day off from the academy, she really nice '' Shippo informed his adopted mother as he blushed slightly making miroku and kagome smile coyly _aww young love_

After about five sets of stairs sesshomaru stopped in front of a door. He opened the door with a small golden key, the team followed him in, kagome frowned when she saw the room, and it was tiny! It was smaller than the room she had all to herself back at home yet here they were expecting 4 people and a child to share the room with only a thin screen separating one of the beds to give kagome some privacy.

'' Man I hope people hurry up I'm itching to do the third exam I hope to get some proper fighting done'' InuYasha nodded in agreement.

'Kagome-imouto your well aware of the fact you finished the exam in just under an hour, a feat for most I'm sure, the test was meant to take five whole days you have five days to waist before you get any 'proper fighting' '' Sesshomaru informed his little sister. Kagome's jaw dropped before smiling brightly.

''fine then your my new sparring partner for the next five days'' Kagome grinned at her older brother, he nodded. Kagome stood up and walked towards the door before turning round.

''well come on when I said five days I meant today as well InuYasha miroku your coming as well you could do with sharpening your skills'' Kagome said to her team and 'sensei'. InuYasha and Miroku groaned while Sesshomaru simply nodded they stood up and left the room.

Kagome followed her noise thought the desolated corridor, she followed the scent of were sweat was strongest, she blanched when she opened the dojo doors, it stank!

Kagome shuck her head and walked into the room, followed by the others. Talking Hiraikotsu of her back to landed with a large thud. She saw Miroku and InuYasha stood a while off facing each other. She turned and saw sesshomaru had taken off his haori obviously he wasn't going to go easy today , today they where obviously going to go all out , Kagome smirked this was just how she liked it . Kagome drew her saw while sesshomaru drew his, the sounds of miroku's staff against InuYasha's swords where already clanging though the room.

Kagome looked at her brother and smiled sweetly before her face fell into the stoic mask that Sesshomaru also wore, Sat on the sidelines shippo was cheering for mother.

''let's begin shall we aniki?'' They ran forward and their swords met.

**Hey guys whoop two chapters in one day that is amazing by my standards I mean come on! Anyways let me just explain kagome's koyogan**

**The first stage of kagome's koyogan is where she can read people's memories and thoughts and take control of their body.**

**The second stage is where she can control elements at will , she can also control two elements at once to create certain conditions now I know there are only five elements normally but I have added some **

**Here is a chart for her eyes colours**

**Red- fire**

**Green- earth**

**White- air**

**Yellow- lightning**

**Navy- water**

**Light blue- ice **

**Purple- Spirit/chakra (this is important later)**

**Grey- Metal **

**The more reviews I get the quicker I update so review lots and I may update tomorrow!**

**Ja ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	6. Waiting Part I

**Hey guys another chapter is coming your way and I just realised that I haven't put a disclaimer on the past few chapters so I'll do that now**

**Disclaimer: you or may not have guessed but I do not own wither Naruto or InuYasha they belong to their rightful companies and artists**

**Ok now on with the chapter...**

**Recap:**

**Kagome shuck her head and walked into the room, followed by the others. Talking Hiraikotsu of her back to landed with a large thud. She saw Miroku and InuYasha stood a while off facing each other. She turned and saw sesshomaru had taken off his haori obviously he wasn't going to go easy today , today they were obviously going to go all out , Kagome smirked this was just how she liked it . Kagome drew her sword while sesshomaru drew his, the sounds of miroku's staff against InuYasha's sword where already clanging though the room. **

**Kagome looked at her brother and smiled sweetly before her face fell into the stoic mask that Sesshomaru also wore, Sat on the sidelines shippo was cheering for mother.**

''**let's begin shall we aniki?'' They ran forward and their swords met.**

**Now:**

Metal hit metal as kagome swung so'unga at sesshomaru, him blocking with tokijin. Miroku and InuYasha had stopped to watch their fight but the two weren't paying attention. All three proctors had also come into the dojo. They had been looking for the team because they couldn't believe that they could finish the exam in that time.

Sesshomaru and kagome however, weren't aware of anyone. Kagome jumped up into the air and bought her sword down pushing sesshomaru down, HE bared his fang and growled; kagome smirked and growled back pushing her sword down harder. With a flick of his wrist kagome was sent skidding back across the room. Kagome barely had time to put her sword in front of her in a defensive position before sesshomaru charged again. Kagome held him off for a few minutes before she saw an opening.

Twisting her legs she kicked the backs of his knees and sesshomaru's legs buckled making him stop, his legs shaking. Whipping round kagome kicked his knees once again and he fell forwards. Place her katana at the base of his neck; kagome lightly pushed it in drawing a small drop of blood. The wound healed instantly while kagome attempted to get her breath back.

''do you yield aniki?'' Kagome said in a deathly quiet voice. Kagome could only tell that he nodded because the movement caused her sword to once again cut his neck. Kagome smirked to herself and sheathed her sword. Sesshomaru stood up and sheathed his sword as well, the inu taiyoukai turned around to kagome and the pair bowed to one another.

''well that was fun ,just think sessho-Nii we have these training sessions to look forward to until everyone gets here'' Kagome said happily , InuYasha and Miroku laughed at the look of sesshomaru's face . To anyone else he would have looked as stoic as ever but for those that had know him long enough knew that he was actually a very emotional person. He just didn't show it. To the three demons he looked like he was seriously considering running all the way back to setsukure. (1)

''wow Kagome-Chan since when have you been so good with a sword?'' Came anko's voice from across the room making the four turn to look towards them. Anko looked at her friend in awe while the other two looked on amazed. They could see now how they finished so quickly.

''is something wrong Anko-Chan?'' Kagome asked as she took the ribbon out of her hair and re-tied it into a high ponytail. Anko shock her head and placed her hands on Ibiki's and Hayate's backs and pushed them forward.

''Kagome-Chan we had come looking for you because of you impressive time however I think we can see now how you got it. You have already had the pleasure of meeting Ibiki, this is Hayate Gekko the proctor of the third exam.'' Anko explained, Hayate choose this moment to cough. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at proctor, Ibiki recognized the look as one that was that of examination.

''take off your top'' Kagome commanded and everyone looked at her stunned, Hayate blushed slightly but did nothing. Kagome grew irritated and growled slightly.

''take off your damn top I need to check something'' Kagome repeated before he finally took of his jacket and top. Anko blushed and kagome smiled coyly, that was something she needed to look into. Hayate also blushed which further confirmed her suspicions. She brought her clawed hand up to her face and inspected them. She slowly placed her hand over his heart and closed her eyes. Opening them slowly she took hold of his arm and sliced the palm of his hand with her claw. She yanked a charm of her necklace and it glowed a soft blue. Seconds later a medium sized medical pouch was in her hand. Taking out a leaf she wrapped it around his blooded hand then took it off. With ease, skill and proficiency that only came from a trained healer she quickly made a paste. Sesshomaru and InuYasha grimaced while miroku and kagome blanched from the smell. Smiling at Hayate she asked him to lie down.

Kagome quickly drew multiply symbols on his chest and arms. Anko looked curious and kagome thought it hilarious that no one had stopped her as they had no idea what she was actually doing , hell she have been planning his murder for all they knew .

''this may hurt but it will help in the end'' Kagome said, Hayate frowned and coughed.

''what are you actually doing to me?'' He asked.

'' well you see this leaf with your blood on it? Yes well this acts as a point of conduct for my energise. Chakra, youki and reiki so because they tend to cancel each other out so I put my reiki and other energies into the leaf and then put the leaf on you body, this activates the symbols and also the healing properties. Also because this is your blood it makes the effects about 10 times more effective '' Kagome explained. From the look on the leaf ninja's faces it was obvious that they didn't understand a word that she said.

'' As I said it may hurt a little I had something similar done to me after a long battle it doesn't hurt much'' Kagome said. Hayate nodded his head. Kagome placed the leaf on his chest and crossed her hands and closed her eyes. Kagome wasn't aware of this but when she closed her eyes she began to glow an icy blue which turned to pink and then to gold and back again. Minutes passed and then kagome suddenly stopped.

''done!'' She said happily before promptly fainting and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

''KAGOME!'' Came multiple voices. Sesshomaru rushed forward and picked up his little sister. Miroku frowned

''something doesn't add up she should not be so tried she said that the people she fought weren't even a challenge and I know she fought someone else but they could not have taken so much energy. I mean ok so she ran 10 kilometres so what she does double that for her morning run back home and she fought two sets of people, fought you and healed Hayate-san but she should have under no circumstances fainted'' Miroku said .

''Unless she healed someone in the forest which is quite plausible '' Sesshomaru replied before walking out of the room. Miroku looked and InuYasha and the inu hanyou shrugged. The neko youkai turned to the three stunned proctors and smiled.

''don't worry kagome will be fine oh and Hayate-san I would suggest bed rest for the next few days kagome taught me a few things to now that whatever she did was probably fairly serious and most ninja healers wouldn't be able to do it'' Miroku explained with a twitched of his ears . It was then that Anko spotted his demon features. In Seconds anko closed the gap and was tweaking his ears much like kagome did. Miroku purred causing Hayate to glare and Ibiki to laugh. InuYasha however looked pissed off. And slapped him around the head.

''oi! Houshi did you forget you happen to have a wife at home? And it won't just be one Hiraikotsu that you get hit with if you get up to your old antics. Kagome WILL murder you and sesshomaru will probably help, then Sango will probably kill you when you get home '' InuYasha said to his brother-in-law.

''you're married?'' Ibiki asked confused, he thought the boy was only 17

''yeah he is , to my sister-in law and kagome's sister and if he doesn't stop it I'll tell Sango and she won't let you have sex for a month'' InuYasha said , the inu smirked when he saw miroku visible pale and pull away from anko. Anko pouted but said nothing.

''now come on bouzo let's get going'' InuYasha said as he grabbed hold of one of miroku's ears and pulled him out of the room.

Once they were out off the room Ibiki and Hayate, who was now of the floor and finally had his shirt and jacket back on, rounded on anko.

''just what the hell are they and how could she heal Hayate-kun when she is only a gennin.' Ibiki asked automatically in interrogator mode, Anko fidgeted and wondered if she could get to the door quick enough to escape.

''well its complicated ok just give me a minute to figure out where to start'' Anko tapped her chin and grinned, Ibiki looked at Hayate, however when he looked back anko was no longer grinning. The door slammed and they turned around, when they turned back to look at anko, a puff of white smoke appeared and she was gone.

'Shadow clone '' Hayate mumbled.

''Well she isn't a jounin for nothing '' Ibiki said with a shake of his head.

-The next day-

Kagome groaned and turned over in her bed, pausing as she came back to land of the living she wondered how she had gotten into bed. The last thing she remembered was finishing healing Hayate. Kagome pushed herself up and looked around.

''Good morning imouto '' Came sesshomaru's deep voice from the corner of the room.

''good morning aniki how are you today this fine Tuesday?''Kagome asked with a yawn and a stretched Sesshomaru chuckled. The second exam had begun on Monday.

''kagome I think you have your days mixed up, it's Wednesday and it's nearly midday'' Sesshomaru informed his sister.

''what! I've been asleep for that long? What the hell? HOW the hell did I sleep that long?'' Kagome explained as she turned to look at her brother.

'' it appears you used too much energy, you're not the only one that is wondering why you slept for so long , we , the houshi and this sesshomaru , were wondering why you fainted you didn't use up enough energy care to explain.'' Sesshomaru asked.

''yeah after I fought the second people there was someone with a curse mark, his mark, so I had to get rid of it'' Kagome explained , sesshomaru nodded . Kagome stood up and sesshomaru walked behind the screen while kagome changed into some fresh clothing .Strapping her sword onto her side she realised that she had left Hiraikotsu in the dojo.

''hey sessho-Nii did you pick up Hiraikotsu or did you leave it in the dojo?'' Kagome asked.

''now what kind of inconsiderate fool do you take me for? InuYasha? No imouto, I brought the weapon to the room and reattached it to your necklace, or more it reattached itself I simply put it next to you'' Sesshomaru said .Kagome nodded and began to walk out of door before she stopped and turned around.

''and sessho-Nii? You don't have to train with me I have thing to do and I can train on my own. See you later and if InuYasha and Miroku want to know where I am just tell them I went out '' and with that Kagome left to explore.

Once Kagome was out of the room she quickly sniffed the air, a few more teams had obviously gotten to the tower however Naruto's team had not. She sniffed the air again and noticed that Neji and his team had arrived.

''Neji!'' Kagome's head shot up when she heard a female voice call out Neji's voice , her heart leapt slightly , well it would if it was actually beating .(2)

Kagome started walked and turned the corner and saw Neji and his teammates and what looked like his sensei. She saw Neji noticed her out of the corner of his eye and she waved to him.

''Neji-Kun!'' She called out gaining their attention. She walked up to the group and bowed before smiling.

''Neji who is this dazzling flower of youth that stands before use?'' Said the person who kagome assumed was Neji's sense, her stoic face fell in place to hide the fact that she wanted to laugh soooo bad. The green spandex, blow cut and bushy eyebrows were just dodgy but the fact that he had a little copy made it hilarious.

'This is Higurashi Tashio, kagome, she is from setsukure, her brother is the ukaikage and sensei.'' Neji explained.

''yep that's me although I think you missed out a title Neji'' Kagome laughed at his puzzled face.

'' sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands as well and I am his heir'' Everyone's eyebrows rose dramatically. Konoha was in the Central lands as where most of the hidden villages. The western lands where the oldest of the lands and the biggest, their defences where perfect and no one had ever been able to raid and claim the lands although no one outside of the western lands knew who the ruler was except for a handful of people. Also because not many people had heard of setsukure they didn't now that it was also in the western lands, the only hidden village in the western lands.

''oh Neji I never got a chance to say goodbye to you at breakfast this morning we never actually had breakfast'' Kagome tapped her forehead where her crescent moon was situated ''' we youkai don't need to eat food regularly like you ningen do to tell the truth that night was probably the first night in about 6 months that I had slept '' Kagome explained.

''you're a youkai? As in... A... demon?'' TenTen asked a looked of fear on her face. Kagome grinned showing of her canines and nodded.

''we were on our way to the dojo, we got here late last night and we wanted to train, you are welcome to join use kagome-sama'' The mini-me in spandex said.

''sure but I don't know all of you names' Kagome said

''ahh of course fair maiden I am might Gai and these are my students rock lee and TenTen you of course know Neji you appeared to know him very well'' The man know identified as Gai said , kagome nodded while Neji rolled his eyes.

They turned and headed towards the dojo, Neji was talking to kagome while TenTen was oddly quite. When they reached the dojo TenTen suddenly spoke up.

''Kagome-sama may I have a word onegai?''TenTen asked, Kagome looked at Neji who nodded and enter the room with lee and Gai.

''You wanted to talk TenTen-san?'' Kagome said once the door had closed.

''Hai it's about Neji....''

**Finished! Sorry I know it's late but I have been ill and have only just gotten over my illness oh well , ok people well I hope you liked this chapter and as I always saw the more reviews the faster I update**

**1- setsukure is a loose translatation of hidden in time i dont know if its right**

**2- in YYh it says demon hearts dont beat so i will go with that idea and say that demon hearts dont beat, just incase that confused you as to why her heart was'nt beating**

**So review!**

**Until next time**

**Ja Ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	7. Waiting Part II

**H****ey guy's chapter 7 of the village hidden in time is here! Sorry for the delay I had the other chapter on my laptop and this is being done on my computer.**

**Also on a side note the pairings have now changed:**

**Kohaku/Rin**

**Hakudoshi/no one**

**TenTen/No One**

**Bankotsu/Temari**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! That means inuyasha or naruto they belong to their respective companies and artists**

**Recap:**

**They turned and headed towards the dojo, Neji was talking to kagome while TenTen was oddly quite. When they reached the dojo TenTen suddenly spoke up.**

''**Kagome-sama may I have a word Onegai?''TenTen asked, Kagome looked at Neji who nodded and enter the room with lee and Gai.**

''**You wanted to talk TenTen-san?'' Kagome said once the door had closed.**

''**Hai it's about Neji....''**

**Now:**

'Ok well that narrows it down a little bit but what about neji?' Kagome said impatiently

''Back off'' TenTen said bluntly. Kagome blinked a look of confusion on her face before she laughed out loud.

'Aww does lickle TenTen like neji-kun? Do you think I will ruin your chances with him? I knew him before you anyways I've known him for 8 years you've know him for what? 4? Maybe 6?'' Kagome said sarcastically

'Shut up! You're some youkai hime that thinks she owns the world, what just because your team got here first? No one trust's your country at all! For all we know you could be our enemy's, I bet your not even that good in battle and regarding neji I'm his teammate I see him every single day near enough , yes you may have know him for 8 years but you've only actually met him once before..'' Ten Ten's voice was raising but kagome cut in.

'Yeah and I saved his life! I never even said I liked him that way! You heard him before the beginning of the first exam I'm just a friend and as far as my country is concerned that is how it's been for the last thousand years , secretive , WE  can't trust anyone and you will never understand that yes I am a youkai hime you planning on doing anything about that? You even TOUCH me outside of the ring or an authorised fight then you will have the ENTIRE western country on your ass'' Kagome said her voice also raised, her fangs sparkled with every word she uttered. She smirked when she saw TenTen flinch away from her when she realised the consequences of hurting her.

'Fine then but you better stay _just a friend_ neji is mine '' TenTen said minutes later as if that settled everything , TenTen Moved to walk past kagome but kagome's hand sprung out to grab hold of TenTen's arm, TenTen turned round to tell her to let go but was shocked into silence by what she saw.

Kagome's hair was whipping around her and her previously blue eyes where bleeding red, TenTen winced as Kagome's claws lengthened and dug into her arm, Kagome smirked, an almost evil smirk.

''you think I'll just let you get away with this? My master may be his friend now but if you think I will let a bitch like you get to him you are sadly mistaken, it has been far too long since my master kagome and myself have both found an interest in a male'' A voice was coming out of kagome's mouth but it was obviously not hers, it was rougher, deeper yet also more mature.

'Kagome! ' Two deep male voices came from down the corridor; Both Kunochi's turned to look at the two people that had shouted .There at the end of the corridor was Miroku and InuYasha, they where panting and it was obvious they had ran there as soon as they felt kagome's youki spike.

''Kagome-sama snap out of it!'' Miroku shouted as he was by her side in seconds, Kagome bared her teeth at her brother-in-laws who bared there right back, wrongly sensing this as a threat to her authority, she released Ten Ten's arm and turned to face Miroku and InuYasha.

'STOP!' a voice boomed down the corridor, The Youkai turned and saw sesshomaru and boy did he look pissed!

''Kagome revert back'' Sesshomaru commanded as he gracefully walked down the corridor, kagome growled showing that her beast wasn't all too keen with the idea of releasing control

''Now your Alpha commands it!'' Sesshomaru said as he switched to inu. Kagome immediately switched back, she swayed slightly and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Sesshomaru turned to look at Miroku and InuYasha.

''are you really so dim-witted that you challenge her authority in that state? Did you want to be killed? from the looks of things she was itching for a fight why didn't you bring her back to the room as soon as you saw her in this state if she got annoyed and felt like it she could level this village with her little finger and there's nothing the konoha shinobi plus use three could do to stop her now come I think we ALL need to take a time out '' Sesshomaru said , throughout the entire speech his voice remained level his face stoic which slightly scared TenTen who was all but forgotten.

Sesshomaru's team nodded and when the great taiyoukai turned and began to walk away they followed, when they where half way down the corridor, kagome turned round to look at TenTen and their eyes met. The look in kagome's eyes was the one she wore when she was in a serious battle, and it was clear what the hidden meaning was.

It was war.

-The Next Day-

Kagome was laid on her futon reading a book on war tactics, it was nearly lunch time and InuYasha and Miroku were out training while sesshomaru was at a meeting with the other Sensei's. He had also had to go to one the day before and when he returned he told kagome how all the other Sensei's avoided him as word had leaked that he was the western lord.

Kagome snapped the book closed as she couldn't concentrate, she sat up and placed her book in her small bag, the door opened and shippo came in

'' hey okaa-san do you have your violin with you?'' Shippo asked, Kagome tilted her head, puzzled.

''why, do you want it hunnie?'' Kagome asked as her son crossed the room, kagome enveloped him in her arms. Shippo shuck his head and turned his head to look up at his adoptive mother

'No I don't want it I would like you to play it Onegai '' Shippo asked, Kagome's hand went to her necklace and she went over all of the attachment's, finally her hand rested on the correct one and she pulled it off. Shippo grinned and jumped out of her arms.

''come on mama let's find somewhere where everyone in the tower can hear you'' Shippo said as kagome stood up, the taiyoukai inu-miko nodded and left the room. They walked to the middle floor of the tower .Shippo opened the case and laid it out in front of kagome's feet , Kagome lent down and picked out the violin . Poising herself she gently placed he bow on the string. Pulling the bow back a long note echoed through the tower, moving the bow back kagome began her song.

She became so entranced with playing the sad melody that she didn't realise that shippo had left to get his Uncle's or that people had slowly started to gather around her. The song picked up speed a little put it still remained a very sad and daunting tune. She slowly drew the bow off and played the same long note that she started with. Kagome looked up and it was the first time she noticed that gathered crowd, blushing slightly she bowed and everyone began to clap, above the crowd kagome could see her teammates , Because they where youkai they where naturally taller than the average human , sesshomaru was the tallest out of all the team at his 6'5 ft

Kagome smiled into the crowd and began to play again, this song was slightly happier and slightly more upbeat but only a little bit. Kagome continued to play her violin; the crowd fluctuated as people left and came back. At around 6:00 pm she decided to stop playing and looked down, she noticed that her violin case was filled with money. She shook her head and tipped the money out and put it in another compartment in her case. She carefully put her instrument in its case .Standing up, shippo on her shoulders. She walked back to the room. Just as she was about to open the door someone called out her name.

Turning to her left she saw Neji; she smiled and put her case down.

'' hello Neji-kun can I help you with something?'' Kagome asked politely, Neji nodded and blushed slightly, it was only slight and most people who probably not notice it.

'' after the chunnin exam's a party is being held , they do it every year for the leaf teams and the teams that haven't gone home yet that entered the exam and I was wondering ... if you wanted to go with me '' Neji asked his head down almost as if he feared rejection. Kagome beamed.

''of course I'll go with you neji-kun I'm sure it'll be lots of fun'' Kagome said, Neji looked up and smiled before nodding and turning round to leave. Kagome smiled and walked into her room.

-Friday (the next day)-

As dawn raised so did kagome and her team. No one said anything because sesshomaru was in a bad mood, due to the fact that the hokage was arriving to talk to the gennin Sesshomaru had to stand next to him donned in his ukaikage robes. They had his sakura pattern scattered around and they were designed in an attempt to look similar to his armour that he used to wear in the feudal era. Kagome strapped her sword to her side and instead of her Hiraikotsu she had her bow and arrow strapped to her back

Without warning a group of Anbu appeared in the room, the odd thing was that there mask's all had the Setsukure symbol where the forehead was. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she squealed and hugged the front Anbu.

''Sango-Chan! What are you doing here? Kikyo-Chan is that you? '' Kagome said, the person kagome was hugging and another nodded their heads, then an indignant voice rang through the room.

''Aww kagome-Chan don't forget about me and the mangy wolves '' Kagome turned her head and grinned.

''it's nice to see you too Bankotsu, hey kouga and I take it that's you ayame? Well this is a family reunion'' Kagome said as she stepped back. InuYasha and Miroku where just about to walk up to their wives when two more voices piped up

'' Don't forget about use two '' Kohaku and rin said causing kagome to smile. Sesshomaru suddenly cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him, he had placed his Kage hat on and was frowning slightly.

''as wonderful as it is that everyone is together again we kind of need to get going'' Kagome nodded and moved out of the way as sesshomaru left the room first , The seven Anbu where following after him , then Kagome with shippo and InuYasha and Miroku brought up the rear .

As the other teams came out of their rooms they stopped to let the setsu Nin pass. After a few minutes they reached a room, t was fairly large, at the front as a large hand stone doing a hand sign and a balcony ran around the entire room. There was already a few team's lined up in the middle of the room. They all looked slightly worse for wear; they were obviously the team's that had only just made it.

Sesshomaru turned his head and nodded his goodbye to his team and left with the Anbu to stand next to the hokage. While the hokage's robes where red and white sesshomaru's where purple and white. Kagome led her team and stood in single file. Kagome scanned the teams as they entered the room and looked over the team's that where already there. InuYasha tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around

''what'' Kagome whispered as Hayate had started talking, something about preliminaries

''That black haired kid on your friend naruto's team is staring at you '' InuYasha said, kagome turned her head to look at Sasuke and noticed he was indeed staring. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to paying attention to Hayate. His cough was gone and from the sounds of his voice his throat and chest had cleared up. Kagome half listened to the hokage speak, she was quite looking forward to these preliminary rounds, she had been itching for a proper fight for the past five days and damn she would get one. When all the speeches where done, the team's all jumped up to the balcony. It was then that kagome noticed that Kabuto had dropped out and she wondered what his plan was her eyes scanned and she fell on the sensei of the oto ninja she fought earlier , She grabbed hold of the banister and tugged on Miroku's sleeve.

''look. Over. There' Kagome hissed out, When Miroku followed her gaze he hissed savagely while inuyasha growled,

There was orochimaru, in disguise, staring at them smirking

Kagome and her team regained their composure, luckily no-one had noticed because the machine that was used to pick the names out had begun to work. Kagome quickly glanced around and smirked to herself

Let the fun begin

**Done!**

**In the next chapter the prelim's begin, I need to look and see what order the fights are in and probably re watch them so that I can write them properly , anyways I hope you all liked this chapter .**

**Also I'm sorry about the TenTen bashing; I actually like her but in this story she has to be a bit of a bitch because she sees kagome as a love rival.**

**Anyways **

**Review!**

**Ja Ne**

**-B-H-D-**


	8. The Third Exam Part I

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I had to re-watch ALL the preliminaries to remember the order that they went in and who actually won , sorry about that anyways someone pointed out to me that Gaara is all on his lonesome, so if anyone has any ideas on who Gaara should be paired up with then let me know**

***slams head on the desk* throughout the period of writing this story I have gone of the whole neji/Kagome pairing thing so I have but a small dilemma because everyone else is taken expect Gaara and I think Kakashi as well I can't remember hmm unless I just make kagome single . So you guys have to help me out with this ok so **

**Option 1) Stick with the neji/kagome**

**Option 2) Pair her with Gaara**

**Option 3) Pair her with Kakashi**

**Option 4) Keep Kagome single **

**Option5) scrap the pairings and make it a kagome/Harem (I will however keep miroku/sango, kohaku/rin and InuYasha/ kikyo and most likely Sesshomaru/ Tsunade)**

**Also I'm hitting a stumbling block with this story so that the updates will probably slow down for a bit until I recover from this latest bout of writers block. * pulls hair * Gahh! I'm just filling you guys with good news aren't I?**

**Anyways here is the belated chapter:**

**Recap:**

**Kagome and her team regained their composure, luckily no-one had noticed because the machine that was used to pick the names out had begun to work. Kagome quickly glanced around and smirked to herself **

**Let the fun begin**

**Now:**

Sesshomaru looked down at the first fight impassively, Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi. Sesshomaru could tell from the lingering trace of Kagome's Miko Ki that this was the boy that had Orochimaru's Curse mark. He scanned around and observed the other team while keeping half an eye on the fight. He sighed inaudibly and took his Kage hat off earning an odd look from the Sandaime. He ran a clawed hand through his long hair and noticed all the 'admiring' looks from most of the female population in the room.

He looked over most of the teams, passing them off as nothing special, your average shinobi's when he noticed the Suna shinobi. A small smirk graced his lips quickly before his stoic mask came back, He tilted his head to the right he looked at one of the Anbu Behind him

'Neko go inform your husband that his dear old companion is trapped in the red-haired Suna Nin' Sesshomaru informed her, under her Neko mask Sango nodded and Disappeared only to reappear next to Miroku. Turning His head to his left he looked at the sandaime.

'From your impassiveness Sesshomaru-Sama I am under the impression that you believe your team will all pass through, even if they are technically jounin your test's may have been too easy' The Third asked turning his head to look at Sesshomaru just as Sasuke won his match. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl but he restrained himself He's eyes bored into the old man next to him and he saw that said man was fidgeting ever so slightly ,

' I don't think, I know , InuYasha is my half brother by blood , kagome is my adopted sister and Miroku is the cleverest person in our entire village, even more so than myself, he is also the fourth strongest. Kagome is the next in line to the western throne and the ukaikage title don't underestimate them' Sesshomaru said his voice flat yet the subtle threat was there. He turned his head to look at the matched and nearly blanched.

No one that had fought against naraku had a particular fondness for bugs especially spiders, so this fight was not one he found altogether pleasant. The other boy, the one not using insects, used Oto; an ingenuous idea except for the fact he came from the Sound village there for giving away ANY element of surprise he had hoped to grasped .It was also an easy technique to counter. He noticed that his Anbu Guard where all getting fidgety. Probably because they had seen Hakudoshi and Kanna or because they missed and feared for they loved ones that were fighting

'Go ' He said to his Anbu and he could feel the gratitude flooding off them as all of them used there inhumane speed to disappear and then reappear next to his team, He caught the look the third was giving him

' I didn't become ukaikage because people thought I looked pretty I became ukaikage because I scared everyone shitless ' Sesshomaru said answering the unasked question as to why he sent his Anbu away, the Sandaime nodded as the second battle finished , their heads tiled towards the screen and sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction at the next two fighters

Higurashi taisho kagome

Vs

Naikumo Hakudoshi

Sesshomaru looked at the Hokage and smirked, sending shivers down the hokage's back when he did so.

'This battle should show you how skilled kagome is, Hakudoshi is an old enemy of ours so it should be good' Sesshomaru watched as they both jumped into the ring and looked at the Procter

'Procter' Sesshomaru called out gaining everyone's attention but he didn't seem fazed, Hayate looked up at sesshomaru

'This battle is only won when one of them is dead am I understood?'

The team's Pov

Kagome was watching over the fight between Sasuke and his opponent when an idea popped into her head, turning quickly she looked at her neko brother-in-law

'Hey Miroku' Kagome began; once his attention was on her kagome began her question 'if I was to, say battle Hakudoshi which weapons do you think I would need?' Kagome asked innocently her eyes fixed on battle. Miroku pondered the question carefully

'Hmm probably So'unga, Hoshinno would help, your miko and ninja tools, probably not your bow and arrow there isn't the right kind of conditions to use that. Hiraikotsu would probably help and... Tsukiakari, if Hakudoshi still has entei you will need some way to match that and also even if he doesn't she will help out 'Miroku looked at kagome and saw she was looking at her necklace as the first fight finished. Kagome took her bow and arrow of her back and balanced them against the railing.

'Kagome what are you doing you don't even know if you would get Hakudoshi' Miroku said, he shivered when he spotted the smirk on kagome's face, she looked up, her eyes a swirling mass of purple

'That my dear houshi-sama, is where you are wrong' with that said kagome quickly reattached her bow and arrow and took of all the needed items. She strapped Hiraikotsu on her back with ease; So'unga was already attached to her left hip so she placed Hoshinno onto her right. Hoshinno was probably one of her most prized positions .It was made out of the fangs of all the important people in her life. The blade was quite unique as it was almost two blades on top of one another. The middle section of the blade was a bright blue while the outside of the blade was a pure white colour. She also placed two kunai holders on each leg. One set held her normal ninja tools while the other held ones that conducted miko energy and youki

Kagome grinned as sesshomaru's 'Anbu' came down. They all pulled of their masked and it resembled a family reunion. However everyone was staring, well except the people who were fighting. All the girls were either glaring at the women in the group or gazing at the men, Boys where shooting dirty looks at the men and loving glances at the women. The second fight finished and the board to pick the third match fighter began spinning, kagome looked up at the board for two seconds before smirking. The board then settled on her and Hakudoshi.

Kagome met the white haired boys gazed and smirked as she jumped into the ring, ignoring the look Miroku gave her as she jumped in. Kagome heard Sesshomaru tell the Procter about the conditions and pouted

'I'm upset you put such little faith in me Aniki' Kagome called up and laughed to herself startling everyone in the area. Kagome grabbed a kunai and ran it down her arm causing everyone to gasp; she ran her finger down the cut and muttered to herself that no one else could hear. A poof of smoke cloaked Kagome's body.

When the smoke had disappeared a large black wolf was stood next to Kagome, a black fire surrounding her neck, tail and paws.

'Welcome Hakudoshi, it has been a while hasn't it??' Kagome said in a mock affectionate way as the Procter began the fight.

'500 years if I remember right _Miko_' the lavender haired boy sneered and kagome smirked back at him.

' Oh Hakudoshi you _Wound _me' kagome said as she threw Hiraikotsu so fast he only had time to dodge it but he still got a scratch on his left check

'Come on Kagome tear his arms off!'

'Kill the Brat!'

'We've waited 500 years for this make use proud sis!'

'Paint the floor with his blood!'

'Do it for Souta!' The last call came from InuYasha and Kagome's eyes lost all of their playful mockery. Before Naraku was destroyed Hakudoshi had found a way into the future and killed all of Kagome's family leaving only Souta barley alive. Kagome got back in time to hear Souta's last request for Kagome to kill whoever did this and get revenge for their family. Kagome had held her brother fast cooling dead body to her as she promised that she would. Hakudoshi smirked at her and laughed

'Aww is the little Youkai Miko missing her family? why don't you go see them oh wait I killed them didn't I? Well you can still see them in the afterlife!' With that Entei appeared and Hakudoshi charged at Kagome his pike ahead of him ready to try kill her.

Kagome jumped onto Tsukiakari and drew Hoshinno; she battered the pike away and with her spare hand began a fast flurry of hand seals.

'**Kanashibari no Jutsu'** Kagome shouted ignoring the look of shock on most of the Jounin's faces. Kagome smirked as Hakudoshi froze. She knew he was trying desperately to get free of the Jutsu. He eyes became red and two balls of solid fire came from her hands with speed and grace only a Youkai could posses she threw them at Hakudoshi and while they were going towards him ran behind him kicking him in the back knocking him into the fireballs.

His screams of pain where like music to her ears.

Her eyes turned purple once more and she slowly walked up to him. However kagome wasn't expecting him to have recovered so quickly and was sent flighty across the room when he kicked her in the stomach.

'Brat' she muttered to herself, one of her eyes now grey. Slowly pieces of the hand rails renchted themselves of and moulded together, they spun in the air and suddenly Hakudoshi was attached to the arena floor.

Kagome however wasn't expecting to being stabbing in the back by Hakudoshi's pike.

Kagome coughed, blood came from her mouth and she slowly tried to stand up, she smirked slightly and wrenched the pike out of her back and threw it at Hakudoshi. The pike pierced through his leg and his metal restraints finally disappeared.

'I'm impressed Hakudoshi you can control things with chakra string , a major achievement I'm sure but I suppose it's time I got serious isn't it?' She ignored his confused look as two blue energy cuffs appeared around her wrists and ankles. She disappeared and she pulled her weights of her wrists and ankles as well. Kagome looked up at her teammates and smirked

'I got a point to prove so I'm going at 60%!' She shouted at them and saw that they all gathered around Miroku as he cast a barrier around them. She released her aura and nearly laughed when she saw Sesshomaru was completely unfazed. Crakes where appearing in the stone and pieces fell of the wall. Most of the Shinobi in the room where on their knees gasping for breathe from her spiritual pressure, even Hakudoshi although he was resisting better than most.

She ran at him with So'unga as she reigned in her spiritual power. He pulled his pike out of his leg and blocked her, there faces where inches apart and Kagome glared at Hakudoshi her eyes where once again a purple mass. They jumped apart and Hakudoshi was panting while Kagome smirked before they ran at each other again. The parried each other's attacks before Kagome jumped back and somersaulted in the air, landing next to Hiraikotsu and threw it at him.

Hakudoshi attempted to batter it away but it broke the blade off his pike, he cursed before looking up to glare at Kagome, as he did so he noticed that Hiraikotsu was coming his way again. He didn't have time to completely avoid the boomerang and it took of his arm. Gasps where heard as he created a barrier around himself and re-attached his arm. His eyes widened when he saw Tsukiakari take of Entei's head and the giant horse fall to the floor. Entei turned to dust just as Hakudoshi noticed that his barrier was weaker than normal.

'You wench! You where stealing my Chakra!' He shouted as he brought his barrier down. His suspicions where confirmed when she smirked

'That and your Youki and I have been doing for most of this battle.' Kagome said she ran towards him, they began to fight using only Taijutsu. Even though Hakudoshi was fast Kagome was a lot faster and she heard someone say she was faster than Lee. Whoever he was.

Kagome blocked Hakudoshi's fist and brought her leg up hitting him in the side of the head, causing him to go flying. Kagome panted slightly, stealing chakra wasn't something she particularly liked doing and stealing youki was even worse on her body so she was slightly tired. Also that Pike had gone further into her back than she let on. She walked up to Hakudoshi and picked him up by his collar before delivering a Miko infused punch to his head, leaving a nasty burn mark on the side of his face . She threw him on the floor and his landed with a sickening crunch that alerted her to the fact he now had lots of broken bones.

Kagome barley thought about it as she tied him to the floor with the metal once again. She walked around the area picking up both swords and Hiraikotsu. Hiraikotsu, she strapped back on her while she kept her swords in her hands. She walked over to Hakudoshi and she could practically feel the fear rolling of him. With ease she pierced both his swords with her swords. With a flick of her hand the metal bonds holding him to the floor disappeared.

'Now hold still this may hurt just a little' She said as she plunged her right hand, glowing pink, into his chest. Her hand purified his heart leaving only just enough time to give out a sickening screech before his heart, and his body, turned into dust.

Kagome stood up; her eyes closed and flicked her hand to get Hakudoshi's blood off of her hand. She pulled her swords out of ground and sheathed them before she opened her eyes and glared at the proctor.

'And the winner by death is Higurashi-Taisho, Kagome 'The proctor announced and Kagome nodded her head before she jumped up out of the stadium into the stands. Everyone was staring at her as she was swarmed by her teammates and everyone else from Setsu.

However Kagome simply turned around and looked at the in disguise orochimaru. The look in her eyes made the message very clear.

One down, Three to go

**OMG I'm soooo sorry , this update took forever because I've been ill loads and also I lost the original draft for this chapter so I had to re type the whole this chapter. I'm sorry as well because i suck at fight scenes so could you please tell me how that went?**

**Anyways I said most of what I needed to say up at the top so review on what option you want.**

**Review!**

**Ja!**

**-B-H-D-**


	9. Chapter 9

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
